Rendering Aid
by Snehalotr
Summary: Arwen desires to render aid to the Dunedain during winter, causing a disagreement between her and Aragorn. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize belong to J.R.R Tolkien. This story is for fun. No profit is being made.

The fair valley of Rivendell lightened Elladan's heart as he came down the hidden path. He felt the tenseness leave his twin as his own shoulders relaxed. It was ironic, he mused, how welcome the sight of his home was, and yet how soon he always desired to turn his back on it. The mists over the valley thinned as he approached the entrance of the Last Homely House. He was jostled out of his musings when he heard Elrohir's cry of delight as his twin surged forward. And then he saw her, slender and fair beyond the understanding of men, Arwen. His own delight now caused him to urge his steed forward. Lithely leaping from his horse, he watched as Elrohir crushed her to him, her laughter mingling with his. And then it was his turn and he was drawn in to her warm embrace.

"This is a pleasant surprise and it gladdens my heart. When did you return? We thought you were in far off Lothlorien." asked Elrohir

"Barely a week has passed since my return. I felt a desire to look upon our home again" replied Arwen.

"Is anything amiss?" asked Elladan. "You have the look one who desires something, and ponders upon the most opportune moment".

Arwen's laughter rang out again. "Well do you know me my brother in spite of the years we have been separated. There is indeed a favor I would ask of you. But, this is not the time. Adar is waiting and we both greatly desire to hear your tales in the wild".

"And of someone in particular I deem" Elrohir teased. To which the only response he got was a demure smile from Arwen.

"Would that we had known you would be here" said Elladan. "Estel would have desired to send word I deem."

"For now your assurances would have to do Elladan" said Arwen with a cryptic smile.

…..

Elrohir sighed contentedly in his place in the Hall of Fire. The musical voice of his brethren filled the room, but, he paid little heed to the words, contented to simply be and bask in the comfort of his home. His eyes fell on his father. Elrond looked at peace with his children around. How he wished they could settle at home and aid their father! But, ever the desire to be away and aid others in the fight against the shadow took root in his heart. Even Arwen, he mused, tired of Rivendell and would move back and forth between Lothlorien and Rivendell. His eyes fell on the object of his thoughts. To everyone else, his sister looked the epitome of grace and composure. But, to him she looked distracted. Before retiring to the Hall of Fire, they had gathered in Elrond's study for a private dinner, with Glorfindel and Erestor also being present. Elladan had spoken of the Dunedain, and their need for supplies for the coming winter. It had hurt Estel to admit the need for assistance. The need must be dire indeed for Estel to broach the subject without any encouragement on their part. Arwen's eyes had filled with joy on hearing that causing Elrohir to remark, "If I didn't know you better Arwen, I would think that the news of the Dunedains need brings you great joy".

Calm grey eyes had met him then, with no hint of the emotion he had perceived. "But, you do know me better Elrohir. Let us not digress from what must be done". He had been taken aback by her calm denial. While the others discussed on the most suitable means to deliver, he had watched her closely. But, Arwen was calm and poised. Grudgingly, he had decided to retreat. Arwen could better her brothers in hiding her thoughts. Perhaps it came from spending years under Galadriel's tutelage. Elladan was ever impulsive, and he himself was an open book.

He was startled out of his musings by light applause. A song had ended and Lindir was bowing.

Elladan was sprawled out next to him half asleep. Arwen was leaning over him, gently rousing him and bidding him to go bed. She turned and met his gaze then.

"Peace Elrohir. Tomorrow I shall reveal all."

He stood then to follow Elladan to welcome slumber, and kissed her brow. "If it is in my power to give that which you desire, then you shall have it."

"Your words warm my heart. But, I would that you hear my request first. That which you promise me so easily tonight might cause you grief tomorrow." she cautioned even as she returned his embrace. "Come now brother! Go to your deserved rest, and we shall speak of this matter ere we break our fast."

Arwen hadn't slept well that night, filled with delight with the prospect of her impending reunion with Estel. She had no doubts that her wish would be granted. Her brothers would never deny her. _What I am asking is not unreasonable _she told herself firmly. _Estel is the only man I have ever truly known. How am I to rule with him when our hopes are fulfilled if I do not understand his people? How I envy his kin that they may toil beside him and aid him against the shadow while I sit idly in the House of Elrond or in Galadriel's realm. Adar says my presence is enough. Would that I could do more,_ she mused. _Would that I could ride with my brethren and fight beside him. What a queen I shall make,_ she thought bitterly. _A queen who has never been among the people she will rule, bound to them through the love of a man whom she would meet once in many years if fortune favored them. I will go to the Angle with them,_ she vowed, straightening her shoulders and tilting her chin. I _shall tie myself to Elladan's horse if need be, but go I shall_!

…

Her announcement was met with silence. Her brothers were frowning at her, but she met their gaze steadily. I will not be denied she thought firmly. Glorfindel was smiling, and she knew if her father permitted, he would follow her. Erestor was calmly waiting for her Adar's decision even as she was. And, Adar was looking at her, his expression unreadable.

"How long do you propose to stay" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Until winter has passed. I would aid them like my brothers." she replied

Elladan could wait no longer. "Have you heard of nothing we spoke?" he enquired harshly. "Were you not present when we mentioned the threat of Sauron's forces and the circumstances that has brought Estel to ask for our help? Did your mind not listen as we described how the Dunedain had to flee and scatter before gathering again in their settlement?".

"Nevertheless I shall go and lend whatever aid I may" answered Arwen.

"And what aid may that be? Can you hunt while knowing you may well have to fight more than your dinner? Have you harvested the crops of men? Do you know how to cook the food of men?"

"I can weave"

"In Imladris and Lothlorien, were the resources were plenty and time was at hand. They could ill afford the riches you are used to, and the time to make fine stitches. They weave without beauty, but rather with need from anything they can find. The men mend their own clothes even as we do."

"If I cannot provide the aid they desire, it is because I have never been granted the opportunity to live in a city of men. I shall learn."

"It is not the place or the time for learning." Elrohir interjected quietly. "Arwen the times are dark. You heard our tale on how their settlement was attacked when the men were away. The few men left behind were boys and old men. It was all they could do to raise the alarm. Their crops were destroyed, and their houses were razed. The people survived because all of them know how to disappear into the wild and start from scratch. Such is their life and they know it well. Had you been there, you would have perished. They need all the help they can get. No one can be spared to see to your comfort or teach you."

"I can see to my own comfort and no one is needed to teach me. I can observe and learn. I know how to hide in trees, and thus, can disappear myself if the need arises".

"You insult the enemy, and our warriors if you think disappearing is as simple as hiding in the trees" said Elladan. "Observe and learn you may, but they would see to your comfort whether you desire it or not."

"Would they not extend the same courtesy to you?" asked Arwen.

"Long have Elrohir and I succored them. We are no strangers to their life" replied Elladan.

"Let me succor them now, so that I too may be viewed as such"

"You speak like a fool Arwen. This is not about your acceptance. It is about the survival of Estel's kin which you may hamper with your presence."

"I shall bring hope and joy to him."

"And then well you may be a burden. Estel is not at leisure among his people. The Angle is not Lothlorien, where you may walk free of care. Estel is lord of his people and many responsibilities bind him, especially in this time of need."

"Responsibilities have ever bound him and shall ever bind him. He will not turn me away."

"Do not abuse his love and reverence for you" Elladan warned. "Do not make him decide between pleasing you and looking after those that depend on him."

"Will you decide for him and his people then?" asked Arwen.

"Enough!" Elrond spoke up. "Elladan speaks truly Undomiel. This is not a time where the Dunedain will welcome a guest. They are a proud people and would be driven to show you great hospitality. You desire for their acceptance. But, the time is not now. Well may you aid them, but think they would let you? A stranger among them, daughter of Elrond, their leader's betrothed, to swoop in their midst and start weaving for them?"

"So I must pay for not aiding them from generations past like my brothers? I pay for not giving into vengeance like my brothers did even though fury burned within me. I did not wish to torment you all with the prospects of my capture and torment so soon after Naneth had departed. But, I will not be gainsaid any longer. I go with you to render aid or I shall go alone."

"Ever have we given you all you desired Arwen" Elrohir said gently. "Can you not see the folly of your ways?"

"When shall my time come then Elrohir? The days grow ever darker. Can you not see why I cannot wait any longer? Estel journeys to many lands. I may not see him again for years hence" she pleaded.

An uncomfortable silence descended again. Arwen, pale but resolute, watched her father.

"If I may suggest a solution?" Glorfindel asked. Elrond motioned for him to continue. "It seems we are making decisions too soon. The threat has come and gone. It may be the winter is without any threat." Ignoring Elladan's furious look, he said, "We have made a list of supplies and a patrol that shall go with Elladan and Elrohir. Let Arwen go with them. She could hardly be conspicuous among a group of elves. We have been meaning to scout the areas near their settlement. I shall depart with them and take the patrol with me to scout the areas as you Elrond have deemed necessary, albeit a bit early. We would be near enough to render help if needed" he finished.

Arwen's smile was radiant as she looked hopefully at her father.

"Will you be scouting the entire winter" Elladan asked sarcastically.

"Patience Elladan! I will be back in a few days. Arwen shall leave with me or stay depending on Estel's wish."

"Will you comply with Estel's command?" asked Elrond.

"I shall Adar. I will not refute his wish. I give my word." she replied, joy clear in her voice.

Elrond looked at the gathering. Arwen radiant at her victory; Elladan glowering at Glorfindel who was pointedly looking the other way; Elrohir thoughtful and Erestor already busy with planning the journey. He sighed.

"So be it. Do not give me reason to regret my choice."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to RS1, Pipkin in the Grass, Oleanne and fantasychica37 for the wonderful reviews. Hope the new chapter meets with your approval!

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.

Chapter 2

Elladan continued to fiddle with the packs; strapping them to the patiently waiting horses and then wrenching them off only to strap them again. His mind was far away even as his fingers continued the familiar ministrations. With a start he came to himself and noticed ruefully that he had been strapping the same pack for quite some time. The mare gave him a disgruntled look. Elladan ducked his head in embarrassment, grateful that no one was around. "Forgive me my friend. My mind was far away." He said, and slipped an apple from his pack as a peace offering. The mare blew out her gratitude and happily chomped on the unexpected treat.

Elladan turned away to realize that all was ready. _By the Valar, I need something to do! _He thought as he began a restless pacing. He was impatient to be away. Arwen's declaration had knocked out any comfort he could have derived from his home. He had spent the days after his arrival rigorously going through all the dangers that could assail them until exhausted, he would slip into the waking dream of elves. So grim and silent had he been that most elves had taken care not to raise his ire. Elrohir in contrast had accepted their Adar's decision with characteristic calm. He had been constantly at Erestor's side going over the supplies they would need, and thinking of additional items that may give comfort and warmth with Arwen. _Arwen_, Elladan's brows furrowed at the thought of his sister, _would that he could shake some sense into his sister! _Her immense delight was visible to all in the days following the council. He had spent his days in the training field or in fierce ruminations content to leave all preparations at their hands. Now, the day of their departure had finally dawned and he was grateful. He wanted this winter to pass as soon as possible. _And why wasn't anyone coming? _He swung around to face the house, his expression expressing severe disapproval.

…

Elrohir could see Elladan pacing from where he sat. His twin had been a bundle of restrained energy since their arrival. _Would that Elladan could take pleasure in her joy as even Adar has been able to do!_ He looked up as Glorfindel came up. "Are we ready to leave?" He asked. "I fear Elladan might leave without us if we delay any longer".

Glorfindel laughed as Arwen approached with their father. "Ever has your brother been impatient. His torment will soon be over. Let us be off!"

…..

Arwen reveled in the feel of fresh air. Long ago when Arda was safer, she had travelled to the Grey Havens with her brothers. But, it has been many years since her feet had treaded a path that did not lead to Lothlorien or Imladris. She looked with curiosity at the wild forests, the faint overgrown trails as they swiftly made their way to the Angle. The thought that she was observing places where Estel had camped, fought or hid filled her with strange delight. His life seemed a little less remote to her. _It is a lonely life indeed, _she thought. Their wondrous time in Lothlorien had been filled with tales from Gondor, Rohan and Harad; places she had pored over in books of lore, places that seemed as distant as Valinor. He hadn't needed much persuasion to tell her of his travels, but, she knew there was still much that he hid from her. His life had seemed wonderful to her then, to see the far reaches of Arda without care or bind had seemed like a gift beyond imaginings. Few elves had travelled so far! Now she wondered if it was indeed a gift to have no home no hearth, not even a single name to call your own; to have duty ever drive you. She had been firm that he would defeat the shadow. She wondered now if his hope had sometimes faltered, if he had grieved alone for the fate of his dwindling people; if he had despaired some dark night around a small fire in a wild, desolate place such as this without any hope for comfort. It hurt her to think of him like that. _I shall ask him,_ she promised. _I shall ask this time for tales of despair instead of tales of valor._

…..

Elrohir sat with his back to the fire, his eyes on his twin standing guard at the perimeter of their camp.

"Don't you feel it?" he asked. "The presence of evil and malice; it won't be a quiet winter as Glorfindel hopes."

"I feel the pressing of the shadow" Elrohir answered. "But, it is not upon us yet Elladan. Let them come if they will, we will be ready."

"She will not be. She should not have come" Elladan replied agitated.

"Glorfindel trained her even as he trained us. She is capable of defending herself. Even we are not infallible Elladan." Elrohir said.

"I did not say we were. Death can claim us as well. But, it is not of death I speak and well do you know it. There are fates worse than death" Elladan said.

Elrohir was quiet for a while then he said, "Be that it may, she would have followed us if indeed we had consented not to take her with us. Have you not expected it Elladan? I knew one day she would desire to come with us. I would rather she came with our protection. We cannot keep her away until Arda is safe, and then ask her to come forth."

It was Elladan's turn to fall silent. He came and sat beside Elrohir. "I know what you say is true. But, my heart whispers its unease and I wish I could keep her behind the safe borders of our home."

"As do I. But, the time is long past when we could stay her with promises of future endeavors. Calm yourself Elladan! It would not do for you to wear yourself out. Have faith in our strength. Besides, it would do Estel good to have a taste of our sister's stubbornness. He should know what is in store for his future."

Elladan smiled wryly at that and relaxed at his brother's behest.

…

They reached the settlement the next day. The guards at the border had conveyed the approach of the elven company. Someone had been dispatched to call the Chieftan. Such a large elven company had not been seen for some time; usually her brothers rode alone. Arwen looked curiously at the milling people. They all had the dark hair and grey eyes that marked the Dunedain. Before she could muse further, she could hear the sound of approaching horses. It took considerable restraint not to leap on her horse, and go forward and greet him. She waited impatiently for her eyes to see what her ears had already heard. The crowd parted after a few agonizing minutes as a group of men made their way to them.

Estel had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! In view of the last rather short chapter. I wrote an extra long one.

…...

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of J.R.R Tolkien.

Chapter 3

Aragorn swiftly made his way; alarming thoughts flew through his head as to why such a large company had arrived. He was startled to see Glorfindel at the head, the golden hair unmistakable, his back to him. The news must be grim indeed for the exalted warrior to leave the haven of Imladris. Even as he reached him, Glorfindel turned to face him.

A quick embrace and then, "Seldom do you ride out from Imladris. What news have you?" Aragorn asked.

An enigmatic smile on his face, Glorfindel replied. "Well met Estel! My presence here is the result of a demand that could not be denied."

"You exaggerate! I hardly demanded, merely protested most vehemently."

Aragorn was rooted to his spot as her voice floated to him. Then he swirled around, grey eyes sweeping over the company, until they fastened on her.

He blinked.

Halbarad had been at him, trying to get him to rest. He must be more tired than he thought if he was beginning to pull up forms that simply cannot be! But, she stood there clearer than anything he could have summoned. He stood, struck dumb, staring at her, until her voice broke his reprieve.

"Come Estel! Is that how you greet all those who visit you?" Her eyes were gentle even as mirth colored her voice. Her eyes looked him over even as he stared at her. Grave he looked, weary and thin. _It has been too long beloved!_ _Would that we had more time. I had days to prepare for this meeting, yet I too am struck dumb at your sight though I am better at hiding it, _she thought as her lips lifted in an amused smile.

Even as his mind struggled with the impossibility of all, he moved towards her and she met him halfway.

"How come you to be here? You were in fair Lothlorien. Your brothers made no mention" he asked in a voice tinged with wonder as he drank in her sight.

"They did not know. Little time has passed since my arrival in Imladris. I desired to ride with my brethren when I knew they would be returning to you. It has been too long Estel. " she replied.

He did not reply. But his eyes spoke more eloquently more than mere words ever could.

…...

Halbarad had followed on Aragorn's heels. Word of a large elven company had called them back with great haste. They had all felt a growing sense of unease, the calm before the storm. He Halbarad, had never been renowned for patience and he was weary with the waiting and wished it over. He had been as startled as Aragorn when he had seen Glorfindel. Unlike Aragorn, his eyes had swept over the company and he had been taken aback to find an elven lady in the company. Fair even in the measure of elves, with dark hair and grey eyes and features so similar to the Lord of Rivendell that she could only be Elrond's daughter, Arwen Undomiel, Aragorn's betrothed.

Long had he desired to look upon the lady that had so completely ensnared his cousin's heart! Happily married himself, he had wished the comforts of a family for Aragorn. But, grave and somber, Aragorn had always evaded and when pressed, firmly declined. When he had joined the Dunedain many years ago, they had been more worried with the prowess of their Chieftan, his knowledge of their people. Untested he might have been, but his courage and devotion had won their loyalty. As the years passed, they had wished for the line of kings to continue. There were many eligible women in the Dunedain, but, though always courteous, he was never more than that. Before any of them could press the matter, he had left for the south. He was much changed in his return; grown in wisdom and might.

Halbarad had listened entranced to tales of far off lands, the many names, the many adventures. Many a pleasant night had passed discussing his travels. At first the realm of Lorien had no interest to him, he was more eager to learn of the White City and the plains of Rohan. Many days later he had once asked Aragorn to describe his stay in Lothlorien. Aragorn had smiled then, a smile of reminiscence, as one would on a memory that was most treasured.

Halbarad had laughed and remarked, "Had I not known better I would say you have the look of a man who has been struck by love"

The naked alarm on Aragorn's eyes had given him the answer and Halbarad had spluttered on his drink as he rounded on Aragorn.

"Who is she? It cannot be from our people here, you have hardly been here. By the Valar, Aragorn! Why would you hide it? Everyone has been most anxious on this matter and well do you know it."

"Well do you know me Halbarad, and yet it gladdens my heart to share the joyous news with you! I am indeed betrothed. But, she is not from our people, and our joy has caused much grief to people I hold dear. But, many things have to pass ere we can wed."

"Cease speaking in riddles and answer my query. You have been spending too much time with the wizard!"

"I speak of Lady Arwen" Aragorn had replied.

"Lady Arwen! Elrond's daughter! Ever do you aim for the stars!" he had remarked amazed.

"I have loved her from the moment I saw ere twenty years of my life had passed. I have ever dreamed of having her love, a lofty aim indeed as you have remarked. When I came upon Lothlorien she was there, time had little changed her or my regard for her. Beyond hope she returned my regard. In Cerin Amroth on Midsummer's eve we plighted out troth."

Aragorn's uncharacteristic eloquence had rendered him speechless for a while until a previous remark loosened his tongue.

"What does Elrond demand?" he asked.

"The throne of Gondor and Arnnor."

"A Silmaril for the third age"

"Elrond is no Thingol" Aragorn replied quietly defending the father of his youth. "He does this not out of spite or to cause grief. Indeed I had broken my word to him. Ever had he deemed that I must remain unbound to defeat the shadow, unfettered to risk all. I yearn for the council and companionship of my beloved, a home and hearth to call my own. But, my time has not come yet. Though I cannot see how it may come to pass, I hope for a day beyond darkness when I may rest from my labors. But, it is not now." he said with a wry smile. "Until the shadow is defeated I am content that she remains safe in the realms of Galadriel and Elrond. I would not wish the shadow upon her."

They had passed the night in quiet contemplation after Halbarad had sworn not to spread the news of his. Now, he wondered why had they even bothered. It was painfully visible to all how besotted their Chieftan was with Elrond's daughter. It seemed they would be standing here for quite a while. Aragorn seemed to have forgotten the presence of others as they all expectantly waited for him to greet their guests into their settlement.

With a sigh he stepped forward. "Welcome my lords! Nahir and Halith will see to the horses. Come and refresh yourselves. I welcome you on behalf of our indisposed Chieftan." he ended with a grin wondering if that would break whatever enchantment Aragorn was in.

Lo and behold it seemed to have worked! Aragorn stepped back from Arwen with a flush on his cheeks which itself was amusing.

"Forgive me my lords. Let me show you the way."

…...

The laughter of men was loud in her ears as she sat eating her food. What the Dunedain used as their meeting place was a large area of land with a wooden roof overhead held by sturdy posts. It was plain to see that the recent attack had diminished what was already dilapidated. Yet the houses were sturdy and looked comfortable even though the stamp of pragmatism could be seen in everything. Astonishing it was not, but, there was much to be admired about the efficiency it promised. Erestor would have loved this! she thought with a reflective smile.

The fire burnt brightly and threw shadows on the many unfamiliar faces. Her brothers seemed quite at home. They were warmly welcome by all; conversed with children, men and women alike. She felt a pang of envy, and then amusement as she observed the charmed women around them. Her brothers never lacked for charm and were always gallant! As in her appearance, she had inherited Elrond's somber manner. Her mirth flowed easily when in familiar company, and when not, she carried the graciousness and quiet dignity of her father.

She leaned back placing her plate on the ground. She had wished to help the women but had been brushed aside and asked to rest. Disheartened, she had consoled herself that maybe it was too early yet. She would try again.

"We would be pleased to have you spend the night with us" a quiet voice spoke beside her. She turned to face the speaker.

"Well met Gilraen." she said quietly. "I am honored to accept." A beat and then, "Where might my brothers be staying?" she asked. Glorfindel had already left with the rest of the patrol.

"Elladan and Elrohir have always preferred being outside. And with the times so dark almost everyone is outside, restless and waiting."

The warmth that colored Gilraen's tone when she spoke of her brothers did not go unnoticed and was not unexpected. She had raised a son in their house. The common goal had built a friendship whose foundation had been present even before Arathorn was slain. In the ensuing years after Aragorn's departure she had hardly conversed with Gilraen. They had always been civil but no common link bound them. Estel's regard had created a breach before any attachment could have been formed. And soon, Arwen had left for Lothlorien again. Now she wondered what Gilraen felt and thought. Aloud she spoke, "Adar sends his regards and hopes you are well."

"Your father has ever been gracious Lady Arwen. Please covey my regards when you return to him" was the calm reply.

On an impulse she spoke out, "I would speak with you if you have the time Gilraen."

Gilraen hesitated and then settled next to her.

After a moment Arwen spoke up, "Many years have you spent in my father's house, yet, we have never spoken freely beyond the common pleasantries."

"There was not much to speak of beyond that."Gilraen replied.

"Apart from your son"

Gilraen sighed tiredly. "I saw how besotted he was with you my lady. I feared your father's disapproval. It seems a poor repayment for all he has done and continues to do. You were too high for him and I told him so. Yet, no mother finds pleasure in acknowledging her son is not good enough. Regardless, it was all for naught."

"You would see him with a lady of the Dunedain." Arwen stated.

"I would." Gilraen replied honestly. "My kin here do not lack for courage and wit. But, your beauty is incomparable, and once struck he pursued you with the dogged perseverance of men. We never spoke of it again but his silence was confirmation enough."

"I am in no doubt that there are worthy women here. Estel would have been fortunate indeed. You yourself are a perfect embodiment of all that is noble in your kin. I must admit however I am glad it was not so." Arwen confessed quietly.

There was a silence and then Gilraen spoke hesitantly, "I did not wish to offend my lady I-"

"Arwen; please call me so. Such personal matters do not deserve titles."

Acquiescing Gilraen spoke again, "I did not wish to offend … Arwen. I never believed that you would return his regard."

"And now that I do, does it ease your heart?"

Gilraen was silent and then asked quietly, "Why did you choose my son? I love him dearly and he is a good and worthy man, but, the price of immortality seems high indeed for one so fair"

"He is good and worthy indeed." Arwen gently replied. "He is devoted to me as I am to him."

"Many have been devoted to you, daughter of Elrond. And if indeed you were so devoted, you were cruel in the years when you kept your silence, when a nay would have set him free and an agreement bought him joy. Yet, you kept him bound with your silence."

"I could not let him go. It is true his regard was greater and more obvious. Yet, I felt the presence of my doom when I first looked upon him and I could not turn him away. I had much to ponder and I desired to see what the years would bring. In the end", she said with a wistful smile, "All the thinking was for naught for when I saw him coming towards me in Lothlorien, my choice was certain. In this you can call me selfish but not unfeeling."

Gilraen spoke softly, "It will not be easy. Your years together might be filled with bliss, but the years after will seem all the more barren and without hope. I know how it feels to be left behind."

Arwen felt a fission of dread at her words and fell silent.

It was Gilraen who broke the uncomfortable silence, "Pay no heed to the words of a woman ravaged by the sorrows of time. The years will bring what they may. It may be that we will all perish before the shadow. But, for now there is hope yet."

Arwen smiled and the tension eased. For a while they sat in companionable silence. Arwen was content to stare at Aragorn as he moved among his people. The supplies had demanded his attention so far. Their gazes locked. The warmth in his gaze, reserved just for her, made her heart sing.

Her spirits restored, she turned to Gilraen and with mirth in her eyes, said, "Truly I think it is common flattery that binds me to him. He looks at me as if I am Varda herself!"

Gilraen laughed at the gentle jest even if the unease hadn't left her quite so swiftly. _Elrond is right to fear for you. You have no comprehension of the doom you have taken upon yourself. May wisdom be granted to you in the end._

…...

Aragorn was in good spirits. The supplies had been thoughtful and thorough, nothing less could be expected of Erestor! The presence of Glorfndel close enough to lend aid further eased his heart. The arrival of Arwen when he had been resigned to not see her for many years brought such joy that he felt quite merry. He had been called away to examine and arrange supplies while exchanging news with the newly arrived party. They had all felt the oppression of some evil, but, even that had hardly dimmed his spirit. The patience he had learnt from years of toil aided him in a most unexpected way, else he would have smiled and laughed while discussing the possibilities of an orc invasion.

Now he was finally able to make his way to her, his mind dwelling on the pleasures of her company. Discerning his intent, she excused herself from his mother and came towards him. In silence he extended his arm and she took it and they walked away from the crowd.

They stopped near a field of crops. The edges were raised to hold water and strewn with trees. She turned to embrace him even as he was pulling her closer. For a while they were content in the silence, reveling in just being together.

In the timeless gesture both old and new, she pulled back and tilted her head, and he obliged her by leaning down and kissing her tenderly. The minutes ticked by until a sound in the night recalled them and made them pull away slightly not breaking their embrace.

"Shall we sit down?" murmured Aragorn. "Lest we are tempted to continue until discovered"

She laughed then and moving away pulled him down with her to settle beneath the trees.

"I can scarcely believe you are here. I am more grateful than I can say. The days have been dark and I fear some evil is yet to come. You must have noticed it too whilst you rode here?" he enquired.

"My mind was solely occupied with the pleasure of meeting you. Unless Sauron himself had appeared before me, I fear I would have noticed little else." she replied, delighted when she was rewarded with a low laugh.

"In that you have my envy, to be light in spirit in times such as this is a most enviable gift."

"The care of others has not been entrusted to me. I would have been doom and despair indeed had your lot been mine." she replied.

"I cannot imagine that." he said earnestly, his eyes caressing her face. "Ever have you been steadfast against the shadow and certain of its defeat. It does much to uplift my spirits and I am certain your people are hearkened by it too."

"You give me great praise. But, I fear you do yourself a disservice. I have not walked so close to the shadow. I live amongst great beauty and comfort and it ever soothes my heart and gives me hope that such beauty could not be in vain. I am reminded everyday of the beauty in Arda whilst you always chase its evil. There can be no comparison." she said warmly. "I do have my moments of despair and like my pleasure; it is in relation to you. Have you been sleeping Estel?" she asked, noting the hollow cheeks and the weary, dark eyes.

Taken aback by the suddenness of her query, he evaded it as best as he could. "I am sorry to have caused you any grief. But, you had no reason to fear."

"You must be tired indeed to attempt such a poor evasion." she sighed and gently pulled his head onto her lap as he stretched out on the grass. Her fingers began threading through his hair as she spoke, "As for having no cause to despair, I do not doubt your skill in battle but fortune is fickle. I would have you safe than at the forefront of all evil that plagues Arda."

"Such is not my path." He replied quietly, eyes closed, lost in the pleasure of the gentle movements of her cool fingers.

"No it is not."

Something in her voice made him open his eyes. Her eyes were grave as her voice. He stilled one of her hands and kissing the upturned palm said, "I do not act without thought. Fortune has favored me so far and I have no cause to fear her betrayal. Ever do I endeavor to return safely, more than that I cannot promise."

"I hope I am wise enough not to ask for more." she replied with a hint of a smile, resuming her earlier ministrations. "You should listen to Halbarad. Even the hardiest of men need their rest."

"How came Halbarad into this?" he asked.

"He came snapping on your heels and his eyes have barely left you. The concern in his eyes have told me much. Few are so devoted, you should give heed to his words" she chided gently.

"To please you my lady I shall assent to being bedridden."

"I did not speak in jest Estel. You command your men but do not deny their concern for you. Adar listens to Glorfindel and Erestor."

"Without any protest?" he asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

Her innate honesty would not let her lie. "With some protest" she admitted. "But in the end he gives away to their council. What do you do?"

"I listen and argue, sometimes plead and if all fails, command." he admitted. "It is not in my nature to stay back when my men ride into danger."

"And well do I love you for it." she replied leaning down and kissing his forehead. "But sometimes retreat is necessary to fight better another day."

"Glorfindel's famous wisdom." he said wryly. "Let it not be said that I was a foolish man who did not listen to the council of the wise. I shall listen to Halbarad."

"Sometimes" he amended quickly. "If I were to let him have his way entirely I would never leave the settlement."

She laughed delighted at her victory. For a while there was an easy silence. Then deciding to broach the subject that has been imminent on her mind she asked, "Did Glorfindel mention when he would return?" she asked.

He mumbled incoherently in response, the tendrils of sleep tugging him down. She noticed it at once and decided to let him be. Content to watch him, she continued her ministrations humming softly to herself.

…...

Dawn was approaching when Aragorn stirred to the feel of slender fingers tugging his hair gently. A soft elvish melody floated around as he came back into consciousness. Cloudy grey eyes blinked at the green leaves overhead. Recognition brought a warm feeling to his being.

Her face was turned away from him and he observed her at leisure. Her manner was as lovely as her appearance. He was struck again by his fortune that she should return his regard as fervently. He loved her beyond limit, beyond imagining; and wished for the chance to prove himself and gain her hand in marriage.

His musings were broken as she turned to him.

"Did you have a pleasant sleep?" she asked.

"Pleasant was my rest as it has not been for months." he replied. "Would that all nights could be this peaceful. Were you not uncomfortable?" he asked.

She shook her in negative. "My time passed most pleasantly."

"Did no one come looking for us?"

"Your faithful Halbarad came and with visible delight in observing you asleep, he left." she replied.

"I am glad it was Halbarad. The others do not know of my betrothal."

In answer to her unspoken question he continued, "A year has scarcely passed and many things have plagued us since my return. The time has not been appropriate. I would not deny I needed time to ponder alone before breaking it to others. Nonetheless, whatever secrets I have kept have been dispelled by your arrival. None could have failed to see my regard and I find I am glad."

They were quiet for a while until Arwen decided to broach the subject again.

"Did Glorfindel mention when he would return?"

"In four days. I will be sorry to lose you" he said wistfully. "Although four days is more than I ever hoped to have so soon."

"I was hoping to stay longer if you would have me" she said quietly looking straight at him.

Aragorn sat up astonished. "Your brothers have made no mention of it."

"It is still under dispute. The decision lies with you." she said.

He stared at her intently. "Will Glorfindel stay if I deem you should?" he asked. "I will not deny Elrond his trusted councilor."

"No, he shall leave with the patrol." she answered.

"How long do you wish to stay?" he asked.

"The entirety of winter when my brothers will be here."

"Elladan does not agree". It was more of a statement then a question.

"No he does not." she replied. "He is under the assumption that I will be a burden here. Adar agreed to let me go when Glorfindel asked to lead the patrol in scouting the nearby areas. Further stay depends upon your decision."

"Why do you wish to stay?" he asked confused. "You must know I shall be leaving for patrols soon so that others can come home."

"But you shall return again. I wish to aid your people like my brothers do."

"Your brothers are warriors Undomiel! You cannot think I would let you ride out with us?"The horror in his voice almost made her smile.

"Dearly as I would like that, I do not ask for that. I would not torment my brothers and Adar who live in fear of me suffering the same fate as Naneth. I simply wish to aid the women of Dunedain."

He looked at her incredulously.

"Aid them in what?" he asked.

At her look of fury, he hastily amended "I do not desire to cause offense. Your talents are many but I cannot imagine that you have labored in a settlement such as this. Life here is different."

"I can learn."

"I am sure you can. But, were some evil to befall, you would perish and in trying to save you, someone else will."

_In all probability me or your brothers_ he thought with dry humor

"You forget I was born before you and I have had many years of experience"

His voice hardened. "In this you are mistaken my lady. Experience you might have with the bow and the sword. But, you have never walked these paths, nor have you lived in the wilds. Trained as I was, it took me years to get accustomed to the wilds."

"And are the women here so accustomed?" she asked.

"Not as much as the men." he admitted. "But they know the arts and can disappear as easily. They have had enough practice in recent years." he ended bitterly.

She tried a different tactic. "Is it so sure that some evil will befall? Can the season not pass peacefully?"

"It would be too much to hope for" He sighed tiredly and said, "Arwen can you not see reason? My kin here see you as a guest and they would treat you as such. I cannot make them behave differently. I would worry constantly over you and I suspect your brothers would too. I would have you safe. "

"As would I have you." she said.

"Our paths are different and well do you know it. My path has been laid out since birth, and I cannot, would not shirk it. You are free to choose your own path." he said quietly.

"Am I?" she challenged him. "Ever do I have to defer to someone for approval."

"I bowed to your council last night. Now heed to mine. Your desire is selfish. You wish to be near me and I suspect earn the acceptance of my people. But, in this desire you bring danger to them and worry to those who love you."

"And what of my worry Estel?" she asked furious. "Is it of no consequence at all?"

"I never implied it so." he replied, his own temper rising. "But, we would never foolishly gamble our lives insulting those who hold us dear as you seem intent on doing. You are ill prepared for this venture. If my word decides this matter then hear it, you shall leave when Glorfindel returns in four days."

...


End file.
